TADS
by Spikerox
Summary: A new band (TADS) is playing at the Bronze and Buffy, Willow and Xander go watch, boy are they in for a suprise. Sonfic, lots of songs that i liked at the time i wrote it


TADS  
  
  
  
Buffy/Spike Anya/Xander Willow/Tara  
  
Set Post Doublemeat Palace.  
  
I don't own any of the characters, I just play with them.  
  
The songs are; Strange Relationship by Darran Hayes, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, I Don't wanna Wait by Paula Cole (The Dawsons Creek Theme), Forever Blue by Gareth Gates and Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. All songs can be downloaded from kazaa.  
  
I think all the lines are right in the songs but the odd word may be wrong as I typed them from memory and while listening to them.  
  
The fic will make more sense if you know the songs but will still make sense if you don't know them.  
  
I'm only 14 years old so don't expect the fic to be perfect.  
  
If you want to you use any of my fanfics on other websites, just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Right, on with the story.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander sat at one of the table's in the Bronze, chatting happily. They had decided that they needed a night out, just the three of them. And where better to go than the Bronze? Dawn had convinced them to go out; she was going round Janice's house and Anya was working late.  
  
There had been rumours round town that this new band, TADS, was playing their first gig tonight, therefore the place was packed. The instruments were all set on stage ready; all that everyone was waiting for was the band.  
  
Flyers advertising TADS had been around for weeks now. All anyone knew about them was that they sung more pop music than the stuff that was normally played in the Bronze.  
  
The spotlights hit the stage and the club fell silent. Then, all the lights in the place dimmed right down so it was almost pitch black. The sound of people moving about could be heard coming from the stage, but the figures could not be seen, this sent a murmur of confusion running through the club. After a minute or two the spotlights returned.  
  
The three friends' jaws dropped as they saw the four people standing on stage. Spike stood at the microphone at the front of the stage, electric guitar in his hand. Dawn stood to the side, guitar hanging from her neck. Anya sat behind the drum kit and Tara sat infront of a keyboard.  
  
"Hi," Spike greeted the crowd. "As you may have guessed, this is our first gig ever. We're called TADS because it's our names , Tara, Anya, Dawn and I'm Spike." He pointed to each band member as he said there names. "Hope you enjoy."  
  
The three friends in the crowd looked from one band member to another. None of them had had any idea that they started a band.  
  
"This is a song I wrote called Strange Relationship," Spike introduced the song, catching Buffy's eye. Tara started playing some violin effects on the keyboard and Anya started a light drumbeat and Dawn played a few notes every now and then on her guitar. Spike begun to sing-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Or am I just another trip  
  
In this strange relationship?  
  
You push and pull me  
  
Yeah  
  
But I'm about to lose my mind  
  
Is this just a waste of time?  
  
Keep acting like you own me  
  
I keep running  
  
Watch me walking out the door  
  
I here you behind me  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Something's so right  
  
But it feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of use gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Yeah  
  
We break up and back together  
  
And I swore to myself, never  
  
Oh, how you do me  
  
Yeah  
  
You strip me of my honour  
  
I don't think I'm gonna  
  
Break free of these mon-games  
  
All I'm try'n do is modify my plan  
  
Cos I can't contain you  
  
Gimme that Strange Relationship  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Something's so right but it feel so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Do you love me?  
  
One of us gotta let go f this  
  
I keep pushing but you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
  
  
You keep acting like you own me  
  
I can't control me  
  
You say you never really wanted me back  
  
Well maybe that's a fact  
  
May I suggest a brand new plan of attack  
  
And in the fists of that you're hard to crack  
  
I'm way of track  
  
I want you back  
  
I want you gone  
  
Baby I'm scared of holding on  
  
  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Yeah  
  
Or am I just another trip  
  
In this strange relationship  
  
Do you love me  
  
Yeah?  
  
Something's so write but I feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me  
  
Yeah?  
  
Something's so write but I feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me  
  
Yeah?  
  
Something's so write but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
I'm already gone  
  
I'm gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole way through the song Buffy could feel the truth behind the song. He had written it just for her and it had affected her in the way he had hoped. It had got her thinking about her real feelings for him and if she didn't admit them soon, he would leave her.  
  
Anya stepped up to the microphone and Spike took over the drums. Dawn put her guitar to the side and pulled her mic up to her mouth.  
  
"Hi." Anya said. "I wrote this song for my fiancée, hi honey." Anya waved at Xander. He blushed his usual shade of pink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So open up your morning light  
  
And say a little prayer for life  
  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
  
And see the peace in every eye  
  
  
  
She had two babies  
  
One was six months  
  
One was three  
  
In the fall of '44  
  
Every time the phone rings  
  
Every heart beat stings  
  
When she felt that it was gone  
  
Would her son grow to know his father?  
  
  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
I want to know right now  
  
What will it be?  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
Will it be yes  
  
Or will it be sorry?  
  
He showed up all wet  
  
On the rainy front step  
  
Wearing trundles in his skin  
  
And at what he saw  
  
He turned and wept  
  
It's so hard to be gentle no more  
  
The years past by and all he had was daughters  
  
  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
I want to know right now  
  
What will it be?  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
Will it be yes  
  
Or will it be  
  
I see you look at me from across the room  
  
You're wearing you anguish again  
  
Believe me I know the feeling  
  
It shocks you into the jaws of anger  
  
Oh, so breath a little more deeply  
  
All we have is this very moment  
  
And I don't wanna know what his father  
  
And his father and his father did  
  
I wanna be here now  
  
So open up your morning light  
  
And say a little prayer for life  
  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
  
And see the peace in every eye  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
I want to know right now  
  
What will it be?  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
Will it be yes  
  
Or will it be.  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
I want to know right now  
  
What will it be?  
  
I don't wanna wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
Will it be yes  
  
Or will it be sorry  
  
So open up your morning light  
  
And say a little prayer for life  
  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
  
And see the peace in every eye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song ended and Anya scuttled back to behind the drum kit.  
  
Xander sat there in awe. He didn't realised Anya knew that he was scared about getting married and he wanted to wait a few years. But listening to her singing made him think about how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and if he didn't marry her now then he might never get to because they would be dead. There was no way he was backing out now.  
  
Spike and Dawn stood to the side, they obviously didn't have any part in the next song. Tara stayed sitting at her keyboard but turned round to face the audience.  
  
"This is a song I wrote, it's called A Thousand Miles." Tara said quietly, she glanced at Willow shyly. She turned back to her keyboard and began to play and sing.  
  
  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder.  
  
  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
It's always time like this  
  
And I think of you  
  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
  
With ever thing so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your precious memory  
  
Cos I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder.  
  
  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
And I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't wanna let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't.  
  
  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder.  
  
  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara breathed a sigh of relief as she finished the song. Willow too joined her friends in a state of awe. Tara still had feelings for her! She smiled and tried to catch Tara's eye, but Spike was already introducing the next song.  
  
"This one was a joint effort from all of us and is for you three," he didn't say any names but Buffy, Willow and Xander knew that he meant them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANYA: Did you ever see the rainbow?  
  
TARA: Did you ever hear me cry?  
  
DAWN: Did you ever see the colours fade away?  
  
The night, the night you said goodbye  
  
ALL: I'm never gonna love again  
  
SPIKE: The way that I love you  
  
ALL: Never gonna smile again  
  
ANYA: I will be forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL: Blue like the ocean  
  
Silent waiting  
  
  
  
Blue like the river  
  
Floating by  
  
I will tell you I'm fine  
  
But it won't be true  
  
If I cant have your love  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
I'll be forever blue  
  
  
  
SPIKE: Did you ever see the sunrise?  
  
TARA: Did you ever feel my pain?  
  
DAWN: Did you ever see the sun go down?  
  
When you, when you left me in the rain  
  
ALL: I'm never gonna love again  
  
ANYA: So say it isn't so  
  
ALL: I really wanna smile again  
  
TARA: Don't wanna be forever  
  
  
  
ALL: Blue like the ocean  
  
Silent waiting  
  
Blue like the river  
  
Floating by  
  
I will tell you I'm fine  
  
But it won't be true  
  
If I cant have your love  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
I'll be forever blue  
  
  
  
TARA: What do you do  
  
When the sky's come falling down?  
  
ANYA: Where do you run  
  
When the winds come rolling in?  
  
SPIKE: How do you cope  
  
When the heart got a mind of it's own?  
  
DAWN: I will be forever.  
  
  
  
ALL: Blue like the ocean  
  
Silent waiting  
  
Blue like the river  
  
Floating by  
  
I will tell you I'm fine  
  
But it won't be true  
  
  
  
Blue like the ocean  
  
Silent waiting  
  
Blue like the river  
  
Floating by I will tell you I'm fine  
  
But it won't be true  
  
SPIKE: If I cant have your love  
  
TARA: If I can't be with you  
  
DAWN: I'll be forever blue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The audience erupted into cheers and applause. The three friends still couldn't speak. The feelings their loved ones were showing were amazing.  
  
"One last song for the evening," Dawn announced. "This is one that I wrote with a little help from Spike."  
  
Anya started to play her drums and Spike started playing his guitar like a pro. Dawn glared at Buffy and began to sing.  
  
As soon as the music had started Buffy recognised the song. It was the one Dawn had been playing on her CD player solid for the last month. She had never realised it was her singing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her  
  
But she'd never tell  
  
The secret she wanted him as well  
  
All of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said 'see ya later boy'  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
  
  
Five years later  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby  
  
She's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees?  
  
Skater boy, rocking on MTV  
  
Calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man she turned down  
  
  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said 'see ya later boy'  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said 'see ya later boy'  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn walked over to Spike and wrapped an arm around his waist lightly so not to bang his guitar. Buffy felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry girl  
  
But you missed out  
  
Well, tough luck  
  
That boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
To bad you just couldn't see  
  
She the man that boy can be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy stood up from the table and made her way towards the stage. She knew the words and had taken Dawn's hint about singing it. She took the microphone from Dawn's hand and began to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
He's just a boy  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock each others  
  
World  
  
  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said 'see ya later boy'  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing a song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said 'see ya later boy'  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing a song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy finished the song and grinned at Spike. He was staring at her, mouth wide open. Dawn was smiling from ear to ear. Her plan had worked.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said to the audience that were clapping and cheering like mad. She pulled Spike off the stage and round to the side slightly. "You're song's really got to me."  
  
Spike was still in a state of shock. "They were meant to," he said finally.  
  
"I gathered that much." Buffy paused. "I have feelings for you."  
  
Spike blinked a few times in disbelief before grinning. "I knew it!"  
  
"Well, don't get too big headed; it's not love, but one day it could be." Spike nodded, the one day part made him happy enough.  
  
"We'd better go make a fuss over how well Anya did," Spike pulled Buffy back towards the rest of her friends. "She was making a big fuss about the singing."  
  
Buffy slipped her hand in his. She couldn't wait to see the expression on their faces when they saw her and Spike together.  
  
The End 


End file.
